Such A Young Leaf
by BloodyPuppet
Summary: In which I have… No scratch that, In which I must marry my babysis-brother because my father business went bankrupt and he have to make huge dept in a bank and to save me from dept collector. I have to marry him… While I'm still 17!


Such a young leaf

.

.

.

Prologue

.

.

.

**Blamm!**

"Excuse me! Is this Honne Dell house?!" Ask a man in his mid forty-my father- , to a surprised young man. Who is still half asleep and still in his futon, well it is still six in the morning and today is sunday, who blame him? And if you ask me why is me… My father and I come to a young man or my acquaintance; well he not really is my acquaintance.

He was more like… An older brother I never had but now, I feel really **bad **since my father barged in like a police in suspense movie like that and asked the silver haired man that daddy and I know very well. Before he went to go to university and search job few years ago that named Honne Dell, my ex-babybrother.

Yes, he was my babybrother. He babysits me, taking care of me until he has to move. But now, I actually didn't even know why my father comes here, with me tailing him from behind and few bags full of our cloths.

Actually, I know. My father business went bankrupt, three months ago. And we struggling with the money from dept collector, my father have to borrow the money to make another business. But the last one didn't go really well. So he has to borrow another bunch of money from other bank to make a new one.

But it was a fail, so we end up running from dept collector of our town. And I think we will stay in Dell-nii-san house for a while…

Or so I thought…

"So Honne-san please take care my daughter while I gone!" …What?!

"WHAT?!" The half sleepy man now fully awake, thanks to my father sudden statement. Hey, I'm also really shocked, what is my father really mean of 'take care'.

"Rin. Now your new name is Honne Rin. I already take care of the wedding book, the wedding rings; I also already enroll you to nearest school here. Don't worry the headmaster is my old friend. He knows my situations, and he'll accept an already married student there. Well as long as you and Hon… Dell, won't have a baby while you still study there… Even though I would love to hear that I will become a grandfather…" Father keeps blabbering about weird thing, but wait! Me and Dell-nii-san marry?! What? Just what was my father think?!

"W-wait! What do you mean me and Rin-chan getting married?! I mean I know that you have some dept, but me and Rin marry?! Really?! She still seventeen!" The fully awake man, start to yell to daddy craziness. Yeah! Please make daddy aware of his craziness!

"And she perfect! Her age already legal to marry a man! She could cook! She could clean a dirty house within a minute! She could wash the dishes! She could sew! She could wash your dirty clothes! And she could serve you in the bed!" Shout Dad, and that makes my face and Dell's become a tomato. 'Serve' Dell-nii-san in bed?! What that's mean!

"DAD! Why are you doing this! I know your dept is like a mountain, but we could face it together as family! I know mama dead a year ago is making you mad but still!" Now is my turn to shout some sense to Dad. The real reason why Dad's business always fails or bankrupt is my mama dead, it was so sudden mama just… Die. She… That time she was walking to the grocery and the next thing a high speed car hit her while she crossing the road. Up until now the car driver never caught, wonder why.

But my mother is a real beauty, my dad always say that he fall in love with Japan because of her. You see, my father not from Japan. He was from… England. Because of that I have blonde hair and big blue eyes, but I have my mother nose, mouth and jaw line. Some people say I looks like my mother more than my father.

"And that's why as your father I don't want you to bear the burden! You still young! I don't want to trouble you in the future! That's why… Dell! Take care of my daughter until I could pay _**My**_ dept and meet you all again!" With that Dad run with full speed to the still open door. Of course, I and Dell-nii-san also run after him.

But it was too late, when I reach the open door Dad's already on his car and left with full speed. And I only could stare as his car gone from my sight on the second story apartment. While a panting Dell is behind my back.

"Now what should we do?" Ask Dell-nii-san shocked with Dad's sudden left.

Well…

_What should __**we**__ do?_

_._

_._

_._

A/n : yeah I make a weird fic… Well in my country the legal age for a girl to marry is seventeen. I don't know about Japan though, but well I make this based off some one shot manga I once read and kind of forget about the stories line. But I know it was about young marriage. So yeah… Bear with me, but do not worry I already make the story line, the conflict and all the planning of the stories. I already write the summary of the tenth chapter. And I hope I could finish this fic up until twenty chapters or so… Twenty chapters will be a long journey for a lazy writer like me. .-.

But yeah, I hope I could update this at least twice a month. So bear with me!

P.S

I always wanted to make a **harem** for Rin

.

Fun fact:

A arrangement marriage last longer than love/passion marriage, because they already know the weight of a marriage also their love is grows over time. Because in arrangement marriage respect is come first then love. But of course I'm not saying love marriage won't last longer, if the person you love is really **love** as if he/she won't hurt you physically or verbally and will do anything to make the relationship last longer/forever.

And I write as if I already in a relationship before, while the reality I never in a serious relationship.

Rue : Because you are a tomboyish girl that even make boys scare.

Shut up my beloved OC

Rue : Heck, you are a lolicon. You even drool when you see chibi Rin or some loli anime girl in a fan art picture.

Please just shut up…

And if the readers is wondering about the character age… Here we go :

Rin : 17

Dell : 26


End file.
